


Sparks

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan forces Reid into watching fireworks with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Reid fidgeted. He’d never spent the Fourth of July intimately with someone before. Morgan had insisted, though, going as far as dragging him out of the house and away from a good book.

Not that he minded too much. It was nice watching the growing smile on Morgan’s face as he drove into the woods and parked, squeezing his hand once before jumping out.

“Come on, pretty boy.”

He thought about commenting on how  _unsafe_ Morgan’s idea of fun was - fireworks near trees and grass - but ultimately decided maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe this is exactly why Morgan wanted to drag him out in the first place. 

Morgan grabbed a handful of fireworks from the back of his car and tossed them on the ground. Reid stood over them, eyes widening. So many choices he’d never seen before.

“Anything seem fun?” Morgan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

His tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips. Reid crouched down, poking a small firework. It was colorful but beyond that he wasn’t entirely sure what the thing did.

Morgan ruffled his hair. “Good choice.”

He gave Reid a blanket and told him to go spread it out on the grass as he started putting up the firework he’d picked. Reid nodded, embarrassed by the new excitement he was feeling.

Fireworks weren’t that exciting for most people probably but for him he’d never seen them much as a child and it was a surprisingly new experience. Reid placed the blanket over a bundle of soft grass, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“Ready to go,” Morgan called, whipping out a lighter he’d brought.

Reid turned and stared at the firework. Still the same as before. He chewed on his lip, holding back the excitement he felt from showing on his face. Maybe he was expecting too much after-all.

“Make sure you stand back, okay?”

He nodded, giving a dumbfounded expression. Of course he knew that.

Morgan chuckled before crouching down and lighting the firework. As soon as he did, he jumped back and collided with Reid. He tossed an arm around his shoulders and Reid instinctively leaned into the familiar touch.

He didn’t realize he was trembling with excitement but Morgan did.

He stifled an amused smile and pressed him closer.

“Okay, pretty boy, ready for your first fireworks in what - 15 years?”

Reid stared hard at the firework, impatient. “15 and a half actually.”

Morgan rolled his eyes. “Right.”

The firework went off with a resounding boom that surprised Reid despite him having expected it. He jumped, eyes widening, and Morgan squeezed his side with breathless laughter. 

But he quickly relaxed upon seeing the colors.

Blue, red, white exploded across the sky, dancing and making shapes.

Reid stared, genuinely awed at the sight. It was beautiful. For once nothing clouded his mind - no statistics or facts. He was completely focused on the fireworks, his smile growing by the second. 

Then it ended.

His smile dropped. “That was quick.”

Morgan snickered at the disappointment on his face. “Pretty boy, I brought enough - “ he gestured in the direction of the pile of fireworks “ - that we can do this until sunrise if we really want.”

Reid blinked. “Really?”

Morgan hadn’t seen a smile so bright on the doctor’s face in way too long. He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss onto his temple. “Of course.” Because really, who needed sleep?


End file.
